The violent side of you
by Skovko
Summary: Chris Jericho's niece Brenna has been hanging around for a month, always lurking at him and Seth Rollins feuding with a twisted smirk on her face each time she sees the violent side in Seth. One night he finds her at his hotel room, locked out of her own room. He invites her inside and she invites him to bring out his violent side.


It made a loud sound as Seth pedigreed Chris on top of the car. Seconds before they had brawled between and up against the cars leading up to this end. Chris rolled over on his side while Seth stood up just looking down at him.

Someone yelled "cut" and Seth took his eyes from Chris. He was looking around the parking lot. He was searching for her. He knew she would be watching them. She always did. He found her leaning up against one of the pillars. She had a twisted smirk on her face while her eyes were piercing into his. He smiled back and jumped off the car. Chris got off the car as well.

"Nice one," he said to Seth while passing him.

Seth just nodded.

"Brenna, you coming?" Chris called out to the woman watching them.

She slowly walked towards them while Chris was walking away.

"You liked what you saw?" Seth asked as she was close to him.  
"I always do," she answered, giving him that twisted smirk again.

He watched her pass him and follow after Chris. Her ass was perfect in those black leather pants. He never could take his eyes off it when she was walking away like that. She never wore anything else than black leather pants with a black shirt and black boots. Even her hair was black. Well, most of it. The only other colour on her was the last 10 cm of her hair and the shoelaces in her boots. Both hair and shoelaces were pink.

He still remembered the first time he saw her. It was about a month earlier. He walked into catering to see her sitting at a table one day with a cup of coffee, reading a book about serial killers. She was wearing a Tristania shirt that day. He found her intriguing right away. He was just about to approach her to find out who she was when Chris entered.

"Hey Seth. Have you met my niece Brenna?" He asked.

Chris' niece. Of course she had to be a family member of the guy he would soon be feuding.

She would make herself unseen but she would always be around. He felt her eyes on him everytime he did a backstage segment. It didn't annoy him. He liked it. As soon as his segments were done, he always searched for her with his eyes and he always found her. She was just watching him. If he had to be violent, she would usually be sending him that twisted smirk as she had done today, as if she got off watching him being violent.

He had talked with her from time to time, just casual conversations. She was an interesting person and he would like to know more about her, to spend more time with her... to have her. When it all boiled down, he knew he wanted to have her. He just didn't dare to go after her because she was Chris' niece. He didn't want any heat in the locker room.

He walked out of the parking lot and back into the arena. He went to the locker room to take a shower and get changed and then he headed back to his hotel.

The elevator door opened on his floor and he saw her right away. She was lying on her back on the floor in the hallway with her legs stretched up against the door to his room. She was reading a book. If anybody had to go down the hallway, they either had to hug the wall tight to get around her or step over her. He knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't move for anyone and wouldn't care if they were to step over her.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he stopped in front of her.  
"Oh, hi Seth. I'm reading," she answered.  
"I can see that. What are you doing by my room?" He asked.  
"Chris forgot to give me the key to my room so I can't get in," she answered and closed the book.  
"So why didn't you go and wait by his room instead?" He asked.  
"Where's the fun in that?" She said and giggled. "He's out getting a  
beer with Kevin. Bromance time."  
"Ah, I see," he said as he unlocked the door.

He opened it and her legs dropped into his room as the door was no longer holding them up. He stepped into the room and looked at her.

"In or out?" He asked.  
"Both please," she said, chuckling at her own little perverted joke.  
"You know what I mean," he said.  
"Drag me in whatever direction you want me. I can't be bothered to get up," she said.

He grabbed her ankles and dragged her into his room and then closed the door. He walked pass her and threw his bag on the floor. He turned around and looked at her. Still lying on her back she lifted up her legs to untie the boots and pull them off.

"Are you ever gonna get up?" He asked.  
"Maybe," she answered.

She rolled around on her stomach and pushed herself up on her knees. He watched her and she watched him.

"You like me on my knees?" She suddenly asked.

The question took him by surprise.

"I don't know what to say to that," he said.  
"It's a simple yes or no question," she said.  
"Yes," he said.  
"I thought so," she said.

She finally got up on her feet.

"And why did you think that?" He asked.  
"I've seen the way you look at me," she answered.

She walked over to him and stopped right in front of him.

"I've seen the way you look at me too, always having that twisted smirk on your face when I beat up someone," he said.

She let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I like seeing the violent side of you," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"It's so raw and wild, so perfect, so intoxicating," she answered.  
"Really?" He asked.

She took a small step forward, closing the small gap between them a bit more, standing so close to him.

"Really," she said.

He could smell her. Her scent was so arousing.

"Do you want me?" She suddenly asked.  
"Yes," he answered.  
"I'm not sure you're able to handle me," she said teasingly.

He leaned down to kiss her but she took a step backwards.

"Boring," she said.

He looked at her surprised. She took a couple of more steps away from him.

"Kissing, having sex, oh it was such a beautiful moment. Boring!" She said.  
"You're confusing me," he said.

She got that twisted smirk on her face again. Her words finally sank in. He stepped towards her quick, pushed her backwards up against the wall and placed his hand around her throat.

"There you are," she whispered and smiled.  
"Is this what you want?" He asked in a low tone.  
"Yes. Tighter," she answered.

He squeezed tighter around her throat, making her moan a bit.

"You like it rough, huh?" He asked.  
"Yes," she whispered.

He leaned in and growled in her ear.

"I'll give it to you rough then."

He kept his hand around her throat while his other hand went for her pants. He opened them and stuck his hand down. He felt how wet she already was and it made him smile. He pushed two fingers inside her and started moving them while still squeezing her throat.

"Oh god," she whimpered and closed her eyes.

He watched her, how she reacted to his touch. She bit down on her lip and her moaning slowly got louder. He felt her getting near and he squeezed extra hard around her throat, sending her over the edge, making her cum in a strangled cry. He removed both his hands from her.

"Undress!" He ordered.

She did as he wanted, never breaking eye contact with him. He smiled as she was completely naked and felt his dick rise. He grabbed her neck and forced her down on her knees. He stood right in front of her, opening his pants, enjoying the look on her face as she waited for him to reveal himself to her. He dropped his pants and boxers and stepped out of them. She reached up towards him but he pushed her hand away.

"No touching!" He ordered.

He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He grabbed her hair and forced her head towards his dick. She opened her mouth and let him enter it. Her tongue was playing with his dick while she moved her head up and down. He was moaning, loving the feeling of his dick inside her mouth. He didn't want to pull out but he had to to stop himself from cumming in her mouth. He didn't wanna end it already. He pushed her down on her stomach on the floor.

"Lie still!" He ordered.

He went to his pants and pulled out the belt. He went back to her, sat on her legs and grabbed her wrists. He tied them together with his belt. He grabbed her hair again and pulled her back up to her knees first and then to her feet. He held her hair with one hand while grabbing her throat again with the other. He squeezed it tight as he leaned in and forced his tongue into her mouth, kissing her hard and passionately.

"You like it?" He asked as he stopped kissing her.  
"Yes," she whispered.  
"Good," he said.

He dragged her by her hair towards the table and bent her over it.

"Spread your legs!" He ordered.

She did as she was told. He hit her ass and she screamed in pleasure. He did it again, this time closer to her pussy so his fingertips hit it, making her scream even louder. He smiled to himself.

He placed himself behind her and pushed his dick inside her. She whimpered in pleasure. He grabbed her waist and started thrusting into her as hard as he could. He felt her squirm under him and he knew he was doing everything right. He kept on thrusting into her, hearing how she got louder and louder until she finally screamed out her orgasm, squeezing his dick tight. He kept moving through her tight walls, making her orgasm last as long as possible. He came just as she stopped screaming.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her up from the table while still being inside her. He forced her head to the side so he could kiss her. He then finally pulled out of her and started to untie her wrists. Once she was free she turned around and leaned her ass on the table. She had that twisted smirk on her face again. He played with the belt in his hands while looking at her.

"You liked it?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she said, still smiling.  
"Good," he said.  
"What about you?" She asked.  
"I liked it very much," he answered, smiling back at her. "We better not tell Chris about this."  
"No, we better not. I don't know which one of us he would kill first, but he surely would kill us both," she said.  
"I'm pretty sure he'll kill me first," he said.  
"I better leave," she said.  
"You don't wanna call Chris first to see if he's back?" He asked.

She laughed a little.

"Oh Seth, I lied. I have my key," she said.  
"Why would you lie about that?" He asked.  
"Because I wanted to hook up with you. I thought you had figured that part out by now," she said.  
"So you lied. Only bad girls lie and bad girls get punished," he said.  
"Oh really?" she asked, giving him a tempting look.

He put the belt around her throat and held it tight. He dragged her head close to his.

"Isn't that right? You're a bad girl?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.


End file.
